When Syd Meets Hero X
by Lady Dashie Sparkle
Summary: This is when Sydney Drew Meets the super cute hero Hero X. This was written by me and my friend Kalvin


_**When Syd Meets Hero X**_

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Meeting**

2025, in Newtech City, night-time. Everyone is sleeping, Jack, Sky and Bridge are at their quarters. Syd and Z are at their quarters. However Syd was dreaming the perfect man, it was Hero X since everyone knows he is the protector of the Earth at this point. In her dream, she was with Hero X at dinner with her. After the dinner inside her dream, he gave her a flight with him toward the headqaurters. When Hero X, gave her a kiss on the lips, she woked up. She was disappointed that it was a drean all along, "Darn!" she said "I about to have a kiss with him!" Z woked up hearing it, "What are you talking about?" Z asked. "Nothing…Just nothing." "You said you almost kissed him. Who is this 'him'?" she asked. "Um…Can we just talk it in the morning? I want to sleep again." However, Dr. Manx came in the room holding a note. "Syd, this is for you…We found it from the old headquarters." Dr. Manx said. Syd saw the note, whoever it was she read the letter saying 'Syd Drew, don't read it until August 6, 2025'. She opened it, and it said 'Dear Syd, please try to come until the morning of this date in Newtech City alleyways. Love, Hero X.' Syd was amazed it was Hero X, but she never knew why he wanted her to come to the alleyway in the morning.

Meanwhile, at Cyronax building at the cyrogenics lab. Broodwing observes it and breaks in without anyone seeing him. "Finally at last!" he says as he sees a cryogenically tube of someone "I shall help you out." It turns out he is waiting to unleash a costumed human criminal with a smiley face on his helmet, with black uniform on him. It was Happyman, Hero X's most recurring enemy he ever faced against! "Happyman!".

2011, in Twin City, day-time. After meeting his friend, Craig Thomas was hanging out with him. "Hey Man, what's up?" said Spike, his best friend. "Good, my adopted parents let me come for a while here." Craig told them, he was adopted. Since his family where killed by an explosion. He was Hero X, when he got really depressed he left, however he saw in a cavern, a statuette of an alien god named Xol, whom gave his superpowers, if he did the right choice of being a protector of Earth of an upcoming evil. Ever since then he had a costume and powers like his idol Superman. Then all of a sudden a beep from his Hero Dial, that gives him anyone to contact him, "Sorry, I have to go." he told him. "That's alright, I know you have to do something more." Spike knew he was Hero X, and helped him hide it since then. Craig soon used a secret code on his dial to change into Hero X, as he flew to a laboratory.

Hero X flew to the laboratory, there he met Professor Googles a genius scientist who helps Hero X with his inventions and scientific experiments, sometimes it goes haywire but always it gets fix. "Professor what you ask me right now? I need real help then being a lab rat." Hero X told him. "Sorry, but my newest invention and experiment is going to be the greatest." he says "It is known 'The Time Belt', it can go anywhere in time and space." he shows him the belt. "Um…Will this work this time? All your experiments succeed but always has trouble afterwards." Hero X tells him. "Not this time, just send it 14 years into the future as the trial, then come back after two minutes. So that you can tell me it works." Professor Googles tells him. "Okay, but I hope it works this time!" he tells him. "Of course! Nothing will wrong…Trust me." Professor Googles is trustworthy, but always gets bumbled by his inventions or experiments.

Meanwhile, Syd wakes up to find Z gone. She must have went out for a walk. Syd was so attached to her fellow female team member even though they fought at times. Syd went to find Sky who was at it with Jack. You see, Sky was still upset about not being picked for the red ranger because his late father was. He also thinks Jack is not fit to be the red ranger as Jack was once a thief like Z. "Hi Sky. Jack Have you guys seen Z? I she wasnt in bed this morning." Syd asked her fellow rangers. "No I haven't Syd." Sky answered. "Me either." Jack replied. "But you can check the training facility." Jack added. "Thanks Jack." Syd said. "I'll go there now." She added.

Syd then walks outside on her way to the training facility when she is stopped by Bridge, who has pieces of toast in his hands. "Hey Syd, do you want a piece of toast? Its soo buttery." He asked her. "No thanks Bridge, I really need to see Z and have to go meet someone." Syd tell him as he storms off he asks Commander Kruger "What is wrong with Syd commander?" "I don't know, but I think she should have sometime alone since awhile, she had alot of days with you cadets." Syd sees Z doing training and comes over and ask her "Z, would you be able to come downtown at the alleyways with me this morning?" "Why's that? Why are going over there?" she asks. "The letter I read last night is to meet Hero X there today." Z feels bad, however she could get sometime alone for her after all the things they have been friends together "Syd, you should go and meet him alone, I think Commander Kruger would want to do this alone." Syd smiles "Thanks, can I contact you whenever I need help?" Syd asks her. "Yes I will." Z tells her. Syd leaves the room and goes to the alleyway in Newtech City. Seeing a portal coming through there and seeing Hero X, her huge crush coming out of the portal.


End file.
